My First Kiss Went a Little Like This
by DauntlessCake
Summary: a series of drabbles involving first  and last  kisses between characters throughout the story. suggest an up coming kiss in your reviews!  rated T just in case  R&R  Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Harry Potter.
1. Severus & Lily

Chapter 1: Severus and Lily

It was high noon in the middle of June, and boy it was HOT! Sev and Lily retreated to the black lake for some shade and maybe a dip or too. It was also the end of their fourth year at Hogwarts, and Lily was frantic.

"…I mean next year we have our O.W.L's which ultimately determine our jobs and what classes we take next year, not to mention there will _definitely _be more homework—Sev, are you even listening to me?" Lily turned to look as the black haired boy with mild annoyance. He looked back and shrugged.

"Yeah, 'course. But come one Lils. We have the whole summer and the O.W.L's aren't even until the end of the year. What are you so worried about?" he sat down at the base of a willow and leaned against it, looking up at Lily.

"I guess you're right," she sighed and sat down beside her best friend, "but the homework…"

"Is a load of—" Sev started, but Lily cut him off.

"How would you know? Its not as if you ever do it! We both know the only reason you're still going to this bloody school is because if me!"

"Lily!" Sev cried, standing up, "you don't mean that!" He started to turn around and head back up to the castle when Lily caught his arm.

"Sev, I'm sorry," she bit her lip, "i shouldn't have said that. I;m just really stressed out right now."

"But _why _Lily? You can tell me, I won't judge."

She opened her mouth to respond, but then shut it, "it's nothing," she muttered, turning back to the lake. Sev then reached out, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to him. He brought his lips down on hers and she tensed, preparing to draw away, but sighed instead and leaned into the kiss. My hands made their way to her hips and her arms snaked around my neck. But all to soon, she broke the kiss and looked down sheepishly.

"Um, I have to go…pack," Lily said uncertainly as she made her way back to the castle, leaving Sev, looking utterly bewildered.


	2. Ron & Hermione

Chapter 2: Ron and Hermione

It was a sea of black at the burrow. Ron quickly tied his tie, and threw on his black dress robes before descending the stairs to the kitchen. On any normal day he would be ecstatic that all his school friends were here. But that was anything but a normal day. It was Fred's funeral.

As Ron entered the kitchen, he saw his mum dabbing her watery eyes with a handkerchief and muttering the words, "m-my p-p-poor F-F-Freddie. M-m-my b-b-baby." Ron gulped and turned away from the kitchen, not wanting to disturb her. Instead, he went out to the yard where his dad and brothers were setting up the chairs and coffin. Again, Ron turned away. He couldn't bear to see them either. Suddenly, there was a faint _pop! _And Hermione appeared before him.

"Oh, Ron!" he cried, before launching herself at him, "I'm so, so sorry," she sniffed, hugging him tightly.

Ron tensed for a moment, but then relaxed and began gently rubbing Hermione's back, "sh, sh, I'm fine really," he told her softly, "It's my mum who needs comforting."

"A-are you sure?" she said tentatively, "He was your brother…you don't need to be strong for me Ron. You don't."

"Hermione, I told you. I'm fine. Yeah, I'll miss him, everyday. But he's," Ron swallowed, "gone. There's no reason to pretend otherwise."

Hermione pulled back from the hug and looked up at him, "ok, but just remember, you don't have to be anyone else besides yourself around me. I love you, not anyone else, you," and with that, She reached up and gently kissed Ron.

Ron sighed, "I love you too Hermione." And with that, he took her hand and together they made their way outside.


	3. Frank & Alice

Chapter 3: Frank and Alice

Many people wondered why on earth Frank Longbottom was in Gryffindor. In fact, Frank often questioned it himself. He was not bold, daring, or handsome like his classmates James Potter and Sirius Black, nor was he smart like Lily Evans. In fact, he was as average as average could be.

The only person who thought otherwise was Alice Prewett. Alice saw behind the flaws and mistakes. She knew that when push comes to shove, Frank would stand up to the challenge. And one day, _she _plucked up the courage to finally ask him out.

"Wh-what?" Frank asked, bewildered,

"Do you," Alice said slowly, "want to go to Hogsmeade together next weekend."

Frank was speechless. He had never, in his entire life, been asked out on a date. Especially by someone as pretty and kind as Alice. Of course, the up coming weekend wasn't just any Hogsmeade weekend; it was Valentine's Day. "Sure, 'course we can go together," he responded quickly.

"ooh, yay! I'm so excited!" Alice clapped her hands together and gave him a quick kiss before running off to her next class.

…

**A/N: yeah, I know. That wasn't a "real" kiss but I wanted to put Alice and Frank in somewhere….next might be Lily and James…(incase you haven't noticed, I don't do in any specific order)**


	4. James & Lily

**I know I haven't updated in the past few weeks, I've been on a family vacation. But now I'm allowed to use my dad's computer, so I will be able to update sooner! Again, I apologize for the wait. *****Apologetic look*******

It was the weekend before Christmas, and coincidentally a Hogsmeade weekend for the students at Hogwarts, when two seventh years left The Three Broomsticks holding hands.

"Wow James," said the first student, a slight girl with fiery red hair that fell to her waist, to the second, "I actually had a nice time."

"See? I told you a date with me would be worth it," the second student, James, said to the first, "you're not so bad yourself, Lilyflower"

"And you were doing so well up until you called me that," Lily replied, her grin fading. Upon seeing this, James apologized profusely, promising never to call her that ever again.

"Relax James," Lily laughed, "I'm only joking."

"I can never tell," James muttered under his breath, "anyways, seeing as everywhere else is packed with Hogwarts students, and I think I speak for both of us when I say o don't wish to be in this foul weather any longer, how about we head back up to the castle?"

"Sounds like a plan," Lily said, leading the way.

It took a good half an hour, but the pair did eventually, though breathless as they may have been, make it back to Hogwarts. In fact, Lily ran the last few hundred feet, not being able to wait any longer for the warmth that was sure to come. She hated, with a burning passion, the cold weather. In here eyes, it was absolutely miserable. Who on earth would enjoy the wind pulling at you at a hundred miles an hour while snow and ice stung your face like a thousand bees? Lily sighed as she shed her heavy coat and the warmth enveloped her. Before she knew it, she was in her dormitory, lying on her bed, soaking up the comfort of the sheets.

"Lily?" a voice interrupted her process of absorbing.

"What?" she asked slightly annoyed, as she stuck her head out of the door.

"I was just wondering if you would like take a walk with me, seeing as our date isn't officially over yet? " James asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs and holding his hands up in surrender.

"And when exactly is this date over? Feel free to share," Lily snapped back a bit too harshly.

"Look, if you don't want to go in a walk, just around the castle might I add, all you had to do was say so," James replied, worried he had offended her.

Lily massaged her temples, "sorry, the cold make me bitter."

"Well then come down so I can warm you up," Lily raised her eyebrows at that, "oh, I meant with the fire and all," James quickly added. Lily sighed at the thought of the warm fire and swiftly descended the steps. Once she had reach the bottom, she took James' hand and looked up at him questioningly after he didn't move, "aren't we going for a walk?" she asked.

"Oh-uh yeah, yeah we are," he stuttered in reply and began pulling her quickly to the portrait hole.

"Merlin, James slow down," Lily said and James abruptly stopped. "Sorry, sorry," he muttered.

The pair sauntered down a corridor on the fifth floor when suddenly they were frozen on the spot. Try as they might, neither of them could move their feet, other than turn to face each other. And once they faced each other, they were frozen in *that* position.

"James!" Lily hissed, glaring at him, "what did you *do*?"

"Nothing, I swear!" he replied, frantically looking around.

"Then what the hell happened? This is isn't one of yours and Sirius' jokes is it?" She spat again

"Not it's not," James replied once more, still frantically looking around. His eyes rested on a delicate plant hanging above them. Mistletoe. Lily followed his gaze and her mouth formed a small "o." James looked back down at the girl he had loved and chased after for six years. The girl who, after all his begging and pleading, *finally* said yes. She met his gaze and he reached out to cup her chin is his hand. She leaned forward at his touch, brought her mouth up to his and just barely brushed his lips with her own. James nearly groaned in longing, but stopped himself just in time. Instead, he leaned down to give Lily a proper kiss. But just as he was getting somewhere, she pulled back. The spell had broken, and they were free to go. Realizing this, Lily averted her eyes and continued walking down the corridor, leaving James watching her retreating figure, wanting more.

**A/N- yes, I know it's a little (actually quite a bit) longer one than the others, but I just love Lily and James stories (so if you know and good ones, PM me) and couldn't help myself. And yes, I am also aware that Lily does a lot of leaving people behind. But I also need your help. I am at a complete loss for what to write next so please send in your ideas with your reviews. OH! And I COMPLETELY forgot to mention this: the idea for the Ron/Hermione kiss came from glee851. Thank you soooooooo much! Ok, I'll stop the rambling note now. K bye! See you soon (hopefully)!**


End file.
